xmen 4
by alfred32
Summary: Continuação da série famosa do cinema, nessa história os Xmen tem que lidar com a chegada de um novo vilão, Apocalipse, além de encarar o projeto sentinela, robôs gigantes feitos para caçar mutantes.


**X-MEN 4**

**PRÓLOGO.**

O novo presidente dos EUA esta mudando o curso das políticas pró-mutantes do país, ele agora esta em pé dentro de sua sala assistindo a um noticiário que mostra o mutante foragido conhecido como Fanático roubando um banco, causando muita destruição pelo caminho.

-Secretario Trask, essa situação tem que parar, não podemos mais ser reféns deles, precisamos pegar a dianteira.

-Presidente, os militares já encontraram uma tecnologia que possa combater esses mutantes criminosos.

-O projeto sentinela já foi concluído?

-Esta na hora da reunião, os militares irão explicar melhor o projeto.

O presidente e Trask saíram da sala e desceram as escadas, estavam indo ao encontro da sala de teleconferências, chegando lá viram vários militares e políticos importantes, ao todo uns 15, sentados em volta da grande mesa, com uma tela de vídeo ao fundo, na parede.

-Bom, senhores, o que se trata essa reunião.

Um militar tomou a palavra.

-Senhor presidente, os ataques de mutantes vem crescendo de modo assustadora no país, precisamos tomar medidas drásticas contra esses supercriminosos.

A tela do fundo foi ligada, nela mostrou o rosto do secretario para assuntos mutantes Hank Mccoy, ele começou a falar.

- Estou ao vivo, dentro dos nossos laboratórios militares de Nevada, ajudando os cientistas a criar a mais nova arma contra o crime, vejam.

A Câmera se moveu, tirando o rosto de Hank da sua frente, ao fundo viu-se que havia um robô gigante em pé, ele tinha aparência assustadora, era todo preto e tinha um circulo luminoso em seu peito.

-Ele é o sentinela, é equipado com a mais alta tecnologia de detecção e apreensão de mutantes.

O presidente ficou surpreso e contente com a notícia, não queria mais ter problemas como os ocorridos em Alcatraz, alguns anos atrás.

-Quando poderemos usa-lo contra criminosos mutantes?

O secretario Trask respondeu.

-Já esta pronto, pode ser usado quando o senhor achar melhor.

Enquanto isso no Egito, Nathan Dayspring é um quarentão com cabelos grisalhos, pele clara, porte atlético e uma cicatriz no olho direito, ele é um arqueólogo muito famoso, devido aos documentários que produziu sobre civilizações antigas exibidos em seu próprio programa. Nathan esta acompanhado de dois homens, eles estão investigando uma tumba que fora descoberta em baixo da esfinge. A tumba que estavam investigando tem aproximadamente quatro metros quadrados, não tem ouro e nas paredes contém alguns hieróglifos, Nathan esta lendo eles procurando achar o significado.

-Aqui esta dizendo que essa tumba foi feita para prender o arauto do Apocalipse.

-Quem é esse?

-Só vamos descobrir quando abrirmos esse caixão.

Os dois ajudantes e Nathan empurraram a tampa do caixão, que se encontrava no meio da tumba, esperando abri-lo. Nada aconteceu, pararam e tentaram recobrar as forças por alguns segundos, quando o caixão começou a tremer, um dos ajudantes ficou bastante assustado.

-Esse lugar é amaldiçoado! Vamos sair daqui!

Nathan, também impressionado, tentou pensar em algo lógico para o ocorrido.

-Calma, deve ter uma explicação lógica para...

Nathan nem conseguiu completar a frase, a tampa do caixão fora aberta por dentro, uma criatura saiu de dentro dela, era um homem com turbante e corpo completamente feitos de pedra que começou a falar em egípcio.

-É chegada a hora, o meu mestre deve despertar.

Nathan, que sabia um pouco dessa língua, entendeu o que ele dizia e tentou se comunicar, os outros homens ali presentes ficaram paralisados de medo.

-Quem é o seu mestre?

-Só os mais fortes sobreviverão, é chegada a hora da morte dos fracos.

A criatura saiu de seu caixão e se posicionou em frente da parede, tateou um pouco ela e acionou o que parecia ser um dispositivo secreto, a parede ao fundo começou a abrir, revelando uma sala repleta de uma tecnologia que aparentava ser muito mais avançada que a nossa. Os homens que acompanhavam Nathan haviam fugido, deixando o chefe deles sozinho com a criatura, na sala que fora aberta encontrava-se um caixão feito de metal, havia botões ao seu lado, a criatura então os pressionou, fazendo com que ele abrisse. De dentro do caixão encontrava-se uma criatura ainda mais impressionante, era azul tinha uns dois metros de altura, era bastante musculosa e tinha um "A" escrito em seu cinto.

-Mestre Apocalipse, é chegado a hora de exterminar os fracos.

A outra criatura levantou-se e saiu de seu caixão, Nathan ficou tão assustado com a aparência dela que desmaiou.

-Quem é esse homem, Ozymandias? O que ele faz em meu quarto?

-Foi o humano que me despertou mestre, ele iniciou a era do Apocalipse.

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**EXCALIBUR.**

O instituto Xavier esta mudado, a começar pelo diretor, que foi substituído por Tempestade, Ororo Munroe. Foram abertas algumas filiais da escola ao redor do globo, não é mais um privilegio dos EUA ter uma escola para mutantes. Os alunos do instituto Xavier estão arrumados para receber uma visita ilustre, os mutantes da filial da Europa vieram para os EUA fazer uma visita ao instituto Xavier.

-Logan, venha até aqui, os convidados já estão vindo.

-Ororo, você sabe que não sou muito social, essa coisa de receber mutantes de outros institutos já esta dando no saco.

Tempestade deixou Wolverine ficar dentro do seu quarto e, junto de Homem de Gelo (Robert Drake), Colosus( Piotr Rasputin), Lince Negra (Kitty Pride) e Anjo (Warren Worthington III), foram até a porta do instituto receber os convidados. Todos estavam com trajes formais, paletó e gravata, vestidos. Os europeus convidados eram três, um homem loiro com sotaque escocês, Noturno (Kurt Wagner) e uma oriental com cabelos negros compridos e corpo escultural, o loiro com sotaque começou a falar.

-Acho que seria de bom tom me apresentar, sou Sean Casidy, nome mutante: Banshee, a mulher é Betsy Bradock, nome mutante: Psylocke e nosso amigo azul, vocês já conhecem, é o Noturno. Nós somos do instituto Excalibur da Inglaterra.

-O que traz vocês aqui?

-Ororo, temos problemas, achamos que os institutos correm perigo, temos um lugar mais confortável para conversarmos?

Os mutantes foram todos para a sala de reuniões do instituto, local onde os X-men planejam suas missões, no meio da sala há um projetor de hologramas feito para se mostrar o local onde será realizada a missão. Sean Casidy começou a falar, apertando o botão do holograma mostrando a imagem de um dos institutos pegando fogo.

-Esse é o instituto Tropa Alfa, do Canadá, foi bombardeado por mísseis a semana passada. Nosso instituto, o Excalibur, vem sofrendo ameaças, achamos que haverá um ataque a todos os institutos espalhados pelo globo.

Ororo parecia preocupada, estava acostumada a reação de ódio e temor dos humanos, mas bombardeios era demais até para os X-men.

-Foi bom vocês terem vindo, precisamos nos proteger antes que o pior aconteça. Já descobriram quem foi o responsável?

-Um grupo terrorista anti-mutante assumiu a responsabilidade pelo atentado, os Amigos da Humanidade. Já ouviu falar?

-Já.

Sean apertou o botão do holograma e uma imagem apareceu nele, era o rosto de uma mulher careca, suas feições eram muito parecidas com as de Xavier.

-Essa é a líder deles, Cassandra Nova Xavier.

Colossus ficou impressionado com a aparência dela e com o nome Xavier e perguntou.

-Por que ela é tão parecida com Charles, senhor Casidy?

-Simples, ela é irmã gêmea do mentor de vocês.

Os X-men presentes na sala ficaram de boca aberta, não esperavam essa resposta, então Anjo falou.

-Mas isso é impossível, como a irmã do nosso salvador foi se tornar uma das nossas mais ferozes inimigas?

-Ainda não sabemos o porquê do ódio dela com a nossa raça, mas ainda iremos descobrir.

Wolverine entrou na sala de reuniões fumando seu charuto e dando um sorriso com o canto da boca.

-Então esses são os mutunas da Europa, não parecem tão impressionantes.

Sean Casidy se sentiu indultado com o comentário e se pronunciou.

-Você deve ser o Wolverine, ouvi dizer que é um animal.

-É, já me disseram isso.

-Continuando, estou aqui porque descobrimos aonde fica a base desses Amigos da Humanidade, eles ficam em Nevada.

-Moleza, eu posso me infiltrar no bando e descobrir qual é a deles.

-Não é tão simples assim, Wolverine, eles são bem armados e podem ser perigosos.

-Não tem problema, eu me curo rápido, vão precisar de mais do que balas para me matar.

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**O SENTINELA.**

Wolverine esta em Nevada, ele entrou no armazém que serve como base para os Amigos da Humanidade e lá ouviu um pronunciamento de Cassandra Nova Xavier, que estava em um palanque improvisado provocando a euforia na centena de homens ali presentes.

-Dizem que eles são o próximo passo da evolução, eu digo que não, eles são um retrocesso, uma abominação.

A multidão estava eufórica, Logan só conseguia ouvir o que ela dizia por causa dos seus sentidos aguçados.

-Nós temos um aliado sem igual na nossa campanha contra esses monstros, o presidente dos EUA esta financiando nossas operações.

Logan ficou impressionado, nunca ouviu antes um caso do presidente apoiar um grupo terrorista, isso com certeza seria um escândalo.

-Como prova de seu comprometimento com a nossa causa, o presidente fez uma arma sem igual para nós, o sentinela e hoje o testaremos.

Ao terminar as suas palavras, Cassandra apontou para Wolverine, todos os homens ali presentes olharam para ele com ódio, tentaram agarrá-lo, mas ele ejetou suas garras e cortou os braços de quem tentava toca-lo. A confusão estava armada, com paus e pedras nas mãos os Amigos da Humanidade tentavam matar Logan, é claro que esses métodos se mostravam ineficazes, a medida que a luta ia passando, mais e mais homens tombavam no chão, mutilados ou mortos. Alguns minutos depois, Wolverine conseguiu sair do armazém, a multidão não estava mais correndo ao seu encalço, ele imaginava que talvez isso seria por eles terem se tocado que não eram páreo para esse mutante mas ao olhar mais atentamente ao cenário a sua volta notou que havia algo estranho, um som de pisadas fortes se ouvia, era um robô gigante, ele estava ao lado do armazém.

-Não vai ser nenhuma lata velha que vai me deter.

Wolverine subiu no telhado do armazém e se preparou para se jogar na cabeça do robô, mas antes que isso acontecesse, ele foi atingido por um raio que saiu das mãos do gigante. Ele estava esticado no chão e o robô começou a pisar sobre ele, a situação não demorou muito, pois Wolverine, mesmo deitado, conseguiu cortar o pé do gigante, que sem ter um apoio, tombou no chão.

-Precisam fazer mais para derrotar o Wolverine.

Wolverine enfiou as garras na cabeça do gigante tombado, destruindo-o por completo. Cassandra Nova Xavier saiu do armazém e foi de encontro a Logan.

-Você pode ter derrotado esse um, mas de onde ele veio a muitos outros.

Com um estalar de dedos, Cassandra chamou mais dois daqueles robôs gigantes.

-Eles são os sentinelas, capazes de derrotar qualquer ameaça que sua raça possa fazer a nós.

Os dois robôs dispararam raios de suas mãos, Wolverine agora era um corpo estendido no chão com partes do seu esqueleto a mostra.

-Joguem esse corpo fora, ele é o primeiro mutante a tombar perante os sentinelas.

Dois homens pegaram o corpo de Logan e colocaram dentro de um carro, iam dar um fim ao defunto, mal sabiam eles que o dom de cura do mutante é bem mais elevado do que imaginavam. Poucos minutos depois, os dois homens estavam bem distante do armazém, estavam se preparando para enterrar o corpo quando Wolverine começou a se mover, em dois segundos os homens estavam em pedaços.

-Droga, Ororo não vai gostar de saber disso.

Casa Branca, o presidente esta em sua sala conversando com o seu secretario para assuntos mutantes, Hank Mccoy, mas conhecido pelo seu nome mutante de Fera.

-Hank, estou sofrendo muita pressão por ter um funcionário mutante. Há uma parcela muito grande de eleitores que desaprova a sua escolha para o cargo, meus conselheiros acham que seria melhor para a imagem do país ter funcionários que fossem, pelo menos em aparência, humanos.

-Esta me demitindo, senhor presidente?

-Não queria chegar a esse ponto, Hank, mas sim.

-Eu ajudei a criar os sentinelas, você esperou eu terminar o projeto para me demitir! Você é um usurpador, não merece o cargo que o povo lhe concedeu!

Dois seguranças entraram na sala depois de ouvirem os gritos.

-Algum problema, senhor presidente?

-Por favor, mostrem ao senhor Mccoy onde fica a saída.

No instituto Xavier, Wolverine chamava a atenção dos alunos por entrar na escola com roupas esfarrapadas e de estar coberto de sangue. Ele entrou na sala da diretora e começou a falar com Ororo.

-Tempestade, temos um problema, o presidente esta apoiando os Amigos da Humanidade, inclusive deu armas para eles, robôs de dez metros.

-É o que eu temia, Logan. A ajuda presidencial a nossa causa terminou, agora ele ira ir contra nós.

Noturno apareceu correndo na sala da diretora, estava com o rosto pálido de medo.

-Venham ver a TV, tem más notícias para todos os mutantes.

Ororo, Logan e Kurt Wagner foram para a sala de televisão, muitos alunos estavam sentados ao redor da TV com os olhos vidrados, alguns choravam. No noticiário um repórter anunciava o começo do projeto sentinela, robôs gigantes vão vasculhar Nova York, quando detectarem um mutante ativando os seus poderes eles irão atacar com força letal. A repórter estava dizendo:

-Esse é o inicio da operação sentinela. Uma centena desses robôs gigantes vai vasculhar a cidade de Nova York, se eles virem algum mutante usando seus poderes de modo ofensivo estão programados a atacar.

Sean Casidy que estava na sala, deu o seu parecer.

-Esta começando, não é? Os humanos vão fazer de tudo para nos matar, já estou vendo, cada país com o seu próprio exercito de sentinelas chacinando todos os mutantes da população.

Tempestade o interrompeu.

-Não fale assim, Banshee. Não na frente das crianças.

Enquanto estavam assistindo ao noticiário, Fera entra na sala com suas malas nas mãos.

-Fui demitido, esta na hora de eu me juntar a minha gente.

Wolverine não entendeu e perguntou.

-Como assim? O presidente expulsou você?

-Há mais coisas que devo falar, usei minha inteligência para ajudar o governo a criar os sentinelas.

Logan nem deixou ele se explicar, deu um soco na cara de Hank, fazendo com que ele sangrasse no canto da boca.

-Seu traidor! Muitos mutantes vão morrer por sua causa.

-Não era para ser usado contra civis, a idéia original era empregar os sentinelas na luta contra mutantes criminosos.

-Obviamente, esses robôs irão nos caçar até a nossa extinção.

Enquanto isso, no Brooklyn, uma mulher negra de roupa social é assautada, mas para surpresa dos assaltantes, a mulher solta um raio na direção do seu agressor, que sai correndo. Do céu, um sentinela aparece na frente da mulher e fala:

-Mutante hostil identificado, protocolo de contenção ativado.

O sentinela soltou um raio de sua mão esquerda, só sobrou os ossos da mulher. Enquanto isso outros sentinelas atacam mutantes que ativaram seus poderes ao redor de Nova York, em uma semana fizeram vinte vitimas e o número não demonstra sinal de queda. Em um asilo, um velho homem assiste furioso as novas notícias, ele é Eric Lensherr, o Magneto, que sem poderes só pode assistir passivamente ao ataque.

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**CAVALEIROS DO APOCALIPSE.**

A tumba de Apocalipse revelou ser mais do que uma tumba, havia varias salas secretas espalhadas dentro dela, entre elas havia uma câmara de hibernação onde Nathan Dayspring foi colocado e que o transformaria para sempre.

-Mestre, o seu cavaleiro do Apocalipse esta pronto.

A Câmara se abriu revelando as mudanças ocorridas no corpo de Nathan Dayspring, agora ele estava mais forte, o seu olho direito marcado pela cicatriz brilhava, ele havia se transformado em um mutante.

-Muito bom, agora só falta três. Ozymandias, fique aqui e tome conta dele, eu irei viajar atrás dos guerreiros que preciso.

Apocalipse saiu da tumba, estava em ar livre. Com a esfinge no fundo ele começou a voar em altíssima velocidade, estava indo para Nova York. Em um asilo, vários idosos estavam sentados ao redor de Eric Lensherr.

-Por favor, Eric, conte-nos como quase derrotou os X-men.

-Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que falar com velhos gagás. Ainda vou liderar um exercito mutante e acabar com a raça humana.

-Claro, claro.

-Esta duvidando do quê?

Interrompendo a conversa, uma criatura atravessou o teto, os pedaços de tijolo que caíram dele atingiram dois idosos que morreram na hora.

-Me chame de Apocalipse, estou aqui porque senti um enorme poder emanando de você, sei que ele esta adormecido, mas tenho certeza que posso reativa-lo.

-Só me uno a você com uma condição. Que me ajude a destruir todos os sentinelas.

-Você será um dos fortes, irá liderar muitos mutantes, venha comigo.

Magneto abraçou Apocalipse, que saiu voando em direção ao próximo cavaleiro.

Em um bordel de Nova York uma das prostitutas era Raven Darkholme, a mística, que vem tendo grandes problemas desde que perdeu seus poderes, do mesmo jeito repentino que apareceu para Eric, Apocalipse apareceu para Raven, ele estava junto de Magneto que falou:

-Raven, venha comigo, vamos nos juntar para acabar com esse patético homo sapiens.

Mística nem pensou duas vezes e aceitou sua proposta. Horas depois, no Egito, Apocalipse esperava na frente da sua câmara de hibernação junto a Ozymandias e a Nathan que a máquina terminasse de evoluir Eric e Raven, quando a câmara se abriu mostrou que Eric estava mais novo e tinha um corpo mais atlético, ele e Mística haviam recuperado os seus poderes. Ozymandias então perguntou:

-Ainda falta um cavaleiro, mestre. Sabe aonde encontrá-lo?

-Claro que sei.

Nova york, Warren Worthington sobrevoa a cidade como de costume, ele adora esticar as asas fazendo vôos pela cidade, porém esse vôo não seria como os outros, ele usa sua visão hiper aguçada para enxergar um bando de homens assaltando uma velha senhora. O Anjo desce em velocidade impressionante, derruba os dois bandidos e devolve os pertences da velha senhora.

-Oh, meu deus!

-O que foi, senhora?

De traz do Anjo aparece uma daquelas maquinas caça mutantes, uma sentinela.

-Mutante hostil identificado, protocolo de contenção ativo.

Das mãos do sentinela raios são emitidos, Anjo tenta desviar, mas suas asas são atingidas pelo golpe.

-AARRGH! POR DEUS, MINHAS ASAS!!

Começa a chover, Warren esta sozinho na rua, com suas asas amputadas ele anda a esmo pela estrada, chamando a atenção dos humanos que estão a sua volta.

-Hei, mutuna, sai da frente se não passo em cima de você!

Warren não presta atenção ao que o motorista fala, então é atropelado pelo carro que sai em disparada. O Anjo esta caído, jogado no chão, desejando a própria morte, um destino cruel demais para ele é ficar sem suas preciosas asas, súbito um vulto aparece nas sombras, é Apocalipse, que pega o corpo moribundo de Worthington e leva embora.

Cassandra Nova Xavier esta em uma sala conversando com o presidente, estão na fabrica de Nevada responsável pela criação dos sentinelas, os ânimos parecem exaltados.

-Senhor presidente, os mutantes são uma ameaça, não devemos esperar eles atacarem para mostrarmos nosso pulso firme, devemos ser imbatíveis.

-O seu discurso soa muito passional, não vou tolerar uma racista dando ordens, só aturo sua presença por você ter ajudado a criar os sentinelas.

-Gostaria de mostrar uma coisa que projetei antes de ajudar a criar os sentinelas, por favor siga-me.

O presidente seguiu os passos de Cassandra, ela o levou a uma sala de projeção holográfica que mostrou a imagem dos primeiros homo sapiens matando os seus predecessores, os neardenthais.

-Como pode ver, esse pequeno vídeo que produzi mostra os primeiros homo sapiens eliminando os últimos e desafortunados neardenthais, se deixarmos o homo superior irá fazer o mesmo conosco, não tenho ódio deles, só sou realista. Por natureza, os mutantes vão tentar nos erradicar, temos que matá-los primeiro, aproveitar que a raça deles ainda esta na infância.

O presidente sentiu-se mal pela cena de sangue mostrada pelo holograma e sentiu vontade de vomitar, controlou-a e se pronunciou:

-Meu deus, isso é verdade?

-Mas é claro, as provas são evidentes.

Então um estrondo se ouviu do lado de fora interrompendo a continuação da conversa, os dois saíram da sala e foram de encontro a uma janela, do lado de fora eles viram um homem trajado de vermelho voando.

-É um mutante, eles vieram atacar os sentinelas na fonte.

Dezenas de sentinelas se posicionaram ao redor do mutante, ergueram suas mãos, sinal de que iriam atirar os seus raios mortais, mas antes que isso acontecesse o mutante imobilizou todos com um gesto.

-Eu sou Magneto, o mestre do magnetismo. Mil humanos tombaram hoje para cada mutante morto por esses robôs.

Eric reprogramou as máquinas, agora ao invés de atacar os portadores do gene X eles atacarão quem não os possua.

Instituto Xavier: Ororo, Homem de Gelo, Wolverine, Kitty Pride, Fera, Colossus, Noturno, Banshee e Psylocke estão assistindo ao jornal, uma notícia apavorante gela a alma deles.

-Sou a repórter Trish Tilby, estou no Central Park onde os sentinelas parecem ter enlouquecido, estão atacando a esmo todos os civis, a sociedade clama a ajuda dos seus heróis.

Então uma cena horrível acontece, um raio emitido por um sentinela, vaporiza a repórter, na frente das câmeras.

-Mas isso não faz sentido, os sentinelas foram feitos para deter criminosos mutantes.

-Isso não importa agora, Hank, temos que deter essas coisas agora, para o jato.

Após ouvir a fala de Tempestade, os mutantes foram em direção ao jato dos X-men, a equipe esta unida novamente para confrontar uma nova ameaça. Minutos depois, o Central Park parece um inferno, vários corpos carbonizados esticados no chão, os X-men chegaram e confrontaram os sentinelas que apareceram em sua frente. Banshee usou seu super grito e destruiu dois sentinelas, Colossus usou a sua força, pegou um carro e jogou na direção de uma das máquinas gigantes, que tombou na hora.

-X-men, espalhem-se, salvem todos os civis que conseguirem.

Tempestade estava liderando a equipe, todos estavam confrontando os gigantes quando uma figura vestida de vermelho desceu dos céus.

-Mais uma vez os X-men se mostram um empecilho difícil de aturar.

-Magneto? Mas como é possível? Você perdeu os seus poderes anos atrás.

-Estou servindo ao messias mutante, ele me deu poder redobrado posso fazer o que quiser. Sou um...

Fera nem esperou Eric terminar a frase, deu um super pulo e o chutou nas costas, fazendo com que Magneto caísse no chão, os X-men então caíram matando em cima dele. Eric parecia derrotado, mas com um gesto das mãos afastou todos os seus agressores emitindo raios azuis que saiam do seu corpo.

-Meu controle do magnetismo nunca esteve tão poderoso assim, sou imbatível!

Noturno então apareceu em suas costas arrancando o seu capacete.

-O que esta fazendo, criatura patética?

O corpo de Eric então fugiu do seu controle.

-O que esta acontecendo comigo?

Magneto estava voando alto, atraiu todas as sentinelas ao redor dele e explodiu com todas elas, desaparecendo em seguida, os X-men se entre olharam e não entenderam o que aconteceu até que Moira e um homem alto, careca e de barriga proeminente veio falar com o grupo.

-Acho que vocês não estão me reconhecendo nesse novo corpo, eu sou o mentor de vocês, sou Charles Xavier, estou de volta para arrumar a bagunça que esses humanos fizeram.

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

**O PLANO DE APOCALIPSE.**

O instituto Xavier estava em festa, todos os alunos comemoravam a volta repentina do seu mentor da terra dos mortos, os X-men estão reunidos na sala de reuniões onde Charles esta debatendo com eles.

-Há uma nova ameaça muito pior do que todas as outras que confrontamos, vim até vocês porque senti que um grande mal foi despertado, um mal que nunca devia ser encontrado.

-Do que esta falando professor?

Xavier respondeu a pergunta do Homem de Gelo apertando um botão do projetor de hologramas, apareceu a imagem de Apocalipse.

-Encontrei esse mutante nos meus sonhos, ele se chama En Sabah Nur, um mutante milenar, o mais velho de todos, seus dons o tornou imortal.

-Mutantes imortais, mas como isso é possível?

-Nós estamos longe de descobrir quais são os limites dos dons mutantes, Wolverine, por exemplo, seu fator de cura o permite ter uma vida incrivelmente longa.

Logan aproveitou que havia sido mencionado e pronunciou-se.

-Charles, eu tenho certeza que não terei uma vida milenar, quantos anos tem essa criatura?

-Uns dois mil, talvez mais. Tive um encontro com ele em meus sonhos, descobri que ele tem a intenção de eliminar todos os humanos que considera fraco. Ele luta pela supremacia do mais forte.

-Como podemos derrotar um mutante desse nível?

-Não sei, Ororo, mas se não o fizermos, creio que a humanidade ira pagar caro.

Egito, Apocalipse monta uma pirâmide de dois metros quadrados, feita da mais alta tecnologia, Nathan o vê criando-a e pergunta:

-Mestre, o que planeja fazer com ela?

-Foi essa beleza que alterou o seu DNA, tornando-o mais forte, vou utilizá-la a nível global, transformarei os humanos em fortes, mas é claro que a maioria não irá resistir ao processo, creio que noventa e nove por cento morrerão.

Apocalipse liga a pirâmide que começa a brilhar, em poucas horas a Terra nunca mais será a mesma.

De volta ao instituto Xavier, Charles esta utilizando o Cérebro, quer descobrir tudo sobre Apocalipse, principalmente a sua localização. Poucos segundos depois de ter ligado a máquina Xavier tem uma resposta, uma voz passa a falar com ele.

-Você é um dos fortes, podia muito bem lutar ao meu lado.

-Apocalipse? O que planeja fazer, seu insano.

-Depois de hoje a Terra nunca mais será a mesma, vou erradicar todos os fracos e quero que você não interfira.

-Onde houver opressão, os X-men sempre irão defender os oprimidos.

O nariz de Charles começa a sangrar, o poder de Apocalipse é forte demais e é sentido até mesmo a grandes distancias. Ororo ,que entrou na sala, viu que o seu mentor não estava passando bem, foi correndo em direção dele e retirou o capacete do Cérebro de sua cabeça.

-Professor, o senhor esta sangrando, o que esta acontecendo?

-É Apocalipse, sei o que ele esta planejando, reúna os X-men, iremos para o Egito.

O Pássaro Negro saiu da quadra do instituto e se dirigiu em direção ao Egito, foi direto para a Esfinge, onde Apocalipse e seus dois cavaleiros protegiam uma pequena pirâmide que brilhava. Xavier então falou com os X-men.

-Estão vendo essa pirâmide? É com ela que eles irão matar a maioria dos humanos, ela funciona igual a máquina que Magneto fez anos atrás, só que é mais poderosa, seu raio de impacto é no globo todo.

O jato desceu e os X-men saíram dele prontos para enfrentarem os cavaleiros do Apocalipse. Wolverine, Lince Negra e Noturno uniram forças e passaram a lutar contra Mística, que estava muito mais forte que antes, ela transformou sua mão esquerda em rocha e com um único soco jogou Logan a vários metros de distância, Noturno tentou incapacitá-la com vários teleportes e socos que pretendiam desorientá-la, enquanto isso, Kitty Pride evitava os golpes de Mística tornando-se intangível. Raven pegou Kurt pelo pescoço e o arremessou longe, Logan aproveitou a distração e tentou cravar suas garras em seu pescoço, mas Mística foi mais rápida, transformou suas mãos em garras e cortou-lhe o rosto. A batalha só acabou quando Psylocke aproveitou sua distração e, utilizando de sua espada psíquica, atingiu sua cabeça, Mística tombou na hora. Colossus, Banshee e o Homem de Gelo atacaram Nathan Dayspring, mas ele incapacitou todos controlando a mente deles, fez com que um atacasse o outro, no final os três tombaram, Xavier então se intrometeu na briga, passou a disputar telepatia com Nathan, duelaram mentalmente por dez segundos até que Charles saísse vitorioso e Nathan desmaia-se.

-Os x-men são mesmo impressionantes, não sabia que vocês pudessem se tornar um desafio a minha altura, mas veremos o que farão quando mostrar o meu melhor cavaleiro, um mutante que já foi um de vocês.

Da tumba localizada em baixo da esfinge surgiu Anjo, ele agora estava diferente, com asas metálicas e pele totalmente azul.

-Warren, já estava ficando preocupada com o seu sumiço. O que fizeram com você?

O Anjo nem respondeu a Tempestade, balançou suas asas e emitiu penas cortantes em direção a ela, que só não morreu porque Colossus se atirou em sua frente.

-O que é isso, Warren? Nós somos amigos, somos os X-men, não lembra?

-Não tenho amigos, só inimigos. Minha lealdade esta com Apocalipse.

-Ele esta sendo controlado mentalmente, só pode, não se preocupem, posso quebrar esse domínio facilmente.

Psylocke se jogou em Anjo e ia cravar a espada psíquica em seu crânio, mas ele foi mais rápido e a pegou pelo pescoço.

-Você é uma fraca, não poderá contra mim.

Anjo balançou suas asas mais uma vez, uma chuva de facas foi emitida na direção dos X-men, Colossus se posicionou na frente de Tempestade e Psylocke, Noturno escapou delas se teleportando, Kitty Pride ficou intangível, Homem de Gelo criou uma barreira de gelo que protegeu a ele, ao Fera, a Xavier e a Wolverine mas Banshee não teve a mesma sorte, uma das penas atingiu-o na garganta ele caiu ensangüentado, morrendo.

-Anjo nunca mataria um de nós, ele não é mais o mesmo, se não lutarmos com todas as nossas forças perderemos.

Depois de Tempestade pronunciar essas palavras, ela emitiu um raio em direção a Warren, que se protegeu com suas asas metálicas, Colossus então usou da sua força bruta e arrancou as asas do Anjo. Warren ficou no chão contemplando as asas novamente amputadas, lagrimas saíram de seus olhos, ele havia recuperado a razão.

-Minhas asas! Por Deus, agora me lembro. O que foi que eu fiz?

Apocalipse não estava nem aí para o combate, estava muito ocupado operando a pirâmide para se distrair. Fera deu um salto e o atingiu nas costas, os outros X-men ficaram golpeando as suas costas, mas ele parecia não se abater. En Sabah Nur ergueu suas mãos em direção aos X-men e com um raio abateu todos eles, depois de atacá-los ele voltou a se ocupar com a pirâmide.

-Esta quase pronta, os fracos morrerão.

Para acabar com a alegria do vilão, Tempestade jogou um raio na pirâmide, destruindo-a. Apocalipse ficou incrivelmente irritado, com um pensamento aumentou de tamanho até alcançar a incrível altura de 30 andares.

-Meu Deus, como derrotaremos uma coisa dessas?

Após Homem de Gelo falar o grande pé de Apocalipse tentou esmagar a todos com uma pisada. Charles então falou com sua equipe:

-Eu trouxe uma unidade portátil do Cérebro, com ele posso ampliar meus poderes a décima potência. Só assim derrotaremos esse gigante.

Os X-men distraiam o gigante Apocalipse o quanto podiam, enquanto isso Charles entrava no jato e colocava a unidade portátil do Cérebro em sua cabeça, fechou os olhos e sua forma astral saiu do seu corpo e foi de encontro ao gigante.

-Que tentativa patética é essa de me derrotar, acha que uma reles mente mutante pode confrontar um mutante milenar como eu?

-É uma missão impossível encontrar uma mente que possa submeter a sua, mas com o Cérebro, eu tenho contato com todas as mentes humanas juntas, vejamos se sua mente é capaz de agüentar o toque de toda a humanidade.

Xavier se concentrou e tocou todas as mentes do planeta, com um ataque psíquico maciço ele conseguiu invadir a mente de Apocalipse, desligando-a completamente. O resultado desse ataque foi que Apocalipse voltou ao seu tamanho original e caiu duro no chão, babando, o seu corpo estava catatônico.

-Venham a mim, X-men, a missão foi concluída com êxito, vamos voltar ao instituto, os alunos precisam de nós.

Os X-men entraram no jato e foram de encontro ao instituto Xavier, deixando para traz o corpo inerte de En Sabah Nur. Após eles terem partido, Ozymandias sai do seu esconderijo e fica imóvel na frente do seu mestre.

-Mestre, não se preocupe, irei colocá-lo novamente em seu caixão reparador, em pouco tempo o senhor há de se recompor.

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

**O ATAQUE FINAL.**

Anjo estava triste pela sua nova condição, sem poder mais voar e com uma pele azul que só serve para deixar mais evidente sua condição de mutante.

-Ororo, eu trai vocês e matei um homem, não consigo me perdoar, quero me afastar da equipe.

**-**Tudo bem, Warren, mas saiba que você sempre será bem vindo, dentro dessas portas.

Worthington pegou as suas malas e se retirou do instituto, a missão do Egito tinha causado duas baixas na equipe. Enquanto isso, em Nevada, Cassandra Xavier avalia os danos causados pelo mutante, esta preparada para declarar guerra.

-Esses mutunas nojentos deturparam todo o trabalho, jogaram na lama vários dias de trabalho.

O presidente foi correndo de encontro a ela e disse:

-O programa sentinela será cancelado, ele foi usado em civis, mulher.

-Não, senhor presidente, eu não deixarei que algumas dezenas de mortos vá estragar o brilho do projeto.

-Esta louca? Estamos falando de vidas humanas.

Cassandra pegou um pedaço de metal retorcido do chão e enfiou no peito do presidente.

-Não admito atitudes covardes, inclusive as suas.

Os dois homens que viram a cena ficaram boquiabertos, ela acabara de matar o homem mais poderoso do mundo.

-Cavaleiros, como podem ver, covardia não será mais tolerada. Quantos sentinelas ainda temos?

-Cerca de cento e oitenta e cinco e mais o especial, por quê?

-Iremos jogar toda essa força de ataque em Nova York, iremos acabar com todos os malditos mutantes da cidade.

Um dos alunos do instituto, Kleber Garcia, tem o poder de sentir quando coisas ruins vão acontecer, ele estava jogando basquete com os amigos quando uma imagem surgiu em sua mente, ele via vários robôs gigantes dizimando todos os mutantes de Nova York, uma cena terrível, ele não agüentou e caiu no meio da quadra. Seus amigos se aproximaram e fizeram um círculo em volta dele, um aluno com cara de peixe perguntou:

-Kleber, você esta bem?

-TODOS NÓS IREMOS MORRER!! OS SENTINELAS ESTÃO CHEGANDO!!

O berro de Kleber chamou a atenção de Logan que passava pela quadra.

-Que gritaria é essa, menino? Tenha modos.

-Senhor Logan, eu vi, dezenas de robôs gigantes vão cair do céu, os mutantes não terão a mínima chance.

-Acho que Xavier precisa saber disso.

Logan pegou Kleber pelo braço e o levou até a sala do diretor, que agora era novamente ocupada por Charles Xavier.

-Professor, esse menino diz ter tido uma visão. Ele alega que dezenas de sentinelas estão voando em direção a Nova York para erradicar os mutantes da cidade.

-Venha até mim, garoto. Deixe que eu entre na sua mente e veja o que você viu.

Em poucos segundos, Xavier se encontrava dentro da mente do garoto, ela estava confusa, mas ele via claramente o ataque dos robôs à população mutante. Logan interrompeu a varredura mental de Xavier e disse:

-Os X-men não estão preparados para confrontar um ataque de tamanha proporção.

-Tem razão, é por isso que devemos pedir ajuda aos outros mutantes.

Xavier saiu da sala e foi seguido por Kleber e Logan até a sala do Cérebro, Charles colocou o capacete e ativou a máquina.

-É hora de pedirmos ajuda a todos os institutos mutantes espalhados pelo globo, é chegado à hora de nos unirmos.

Quatro horas depois, cinco jatos pousaram perto do instituto Xavier, chamando a atenção dos seus alunos, de dentro das naves apareceram dezenas de mutantes preparados para ajudar. Os X-men estavam em pé, na porta do instituto fazendo uma fileira, um dos mutantes que saíram dos jatos, um loiro de óculos que se transformou em uma fera marrom de dois metros tomou a palavra:

-Meu nome mutante é Sasquatch, recebemos a mensagem de Charles Xavier, os X-men se encontram em grande perigo, viemos aqui ajudar.

Ororo, respondeu:

-Os Excalibur tinham aparecido antes, mas precisávamos de mais mutantes.

-Então diga para nós, onde será o ataque. Estamos preparados para lutar.

Kleber apareceu correndo de trás dos professores para responder a pergunta:

-Os sentinelas darão o seu primeiro ataque no centro da cidade, estarão prontos em menos de uma hora.

Uma hora depois, no momento previsto para o ataque, Xavier e seus X-men lideravam um exército de cinqüenta mutantes, todos estavam preparando seus poderes para o ataque quando uma chuva de robôs gigantes apareceu, deu início à guerra. Noturno, Fera, Psylocke, Kitty Pride e outros mutantes que não tinham muito poder de fogo, distraiam os sentinelas para que outros mutantes pudessem abatê-las desprevenidas. Colossus arremessa Logan que decapita uma sentinela, Tempestade conjura seus raios para destruir duas delas e Sasquatch usa da sua incrível força para derrubar todos os robôs que aparecessem em sua frente. A guerra continua feroz, alguns mutantes tombam mortos no chão enquanto vários sentinelas são destruídos, Xavier estava usando a unidade portátil do Cérebro para intensificar os poderes dos mutantes que estavam a sua volta, quando um sentinela estava prestes a atingir o professor, um mutante jogou cartas que explodiram o gigante.

-Não se preocupe, professor, Gambit irá protegê-lo de qualquer ataque.

-Muito agradecido, meu jovem, não esperava menos de vocês.

A luta durou quase dez minutos, até que o último sentinela foi destruído, todos os mutantes começaram a comemorar com um grande estrondo até que todos silenciaram, um ruído estrondoso assustou a multidão.

-Meu Deus! Que criatura é essa?

Apareceu um sentinela diferente de todas as outras, tinha uns trinta andares, era muito maior que todas as outras, tinha três cabeças e seis pés de seus olhos saiam raios mortais que abateram alguns mutantes, todos que tinham a habilidade de soltar raios, dispararam em direção da monstruosidade mecânica. Ela ficou um pouco danificada, mas continuou a seguir em frente, se nada fosse feito ela iria destroçar os mutantes. O inesperado acontece, o robô é partido em dois, Magneto aparece:

-Charles, sua invasão mental de dias atrás foi bastante rude, espero que ela não se repita.

Wolverine projetou suas garras e cerrava seus dentes.

-Fique atrás de mim, professor, não quero que ele te machuque.

-Podem ficar tranqüilos, não irei provocar ataques à humanidade, ao menos por ora.

Após dizer essas palavras, Eric ergueu vôo e sumiu dali.

-Professor, depois desse dia, eu acho que o país nunca mais será o mesmo.

-Não se preocupe, Ororo, os X-men estarão prontos para deter qualquer coisa que Magneto vá fazer contra nós.

**EPÍLOGO:**

Charles Xavier esta no jardim da escola fazendo uma palestra para todos os alunos do instituto, aos X-men e aos mutantes que vieram ajudar o grupo na luta contra os sentinelas.

-Perdemos oito vidas, o que aprendemos com isso? Aprendemos que eles sempre nos odiarão. Jamais viveremos num mundo de paz. Razão pela qual controle e não violência são essenciais. Devemos provar que somos um povo pacífico. Devemos respeitar, contemporizar e compreender os humanos normais. Sem jamais confundir isso com confiança.

Após a palestra os mutantes dispersaram. Os convidados de outros institutos já estavam preparando a sua saída, nesse meio tempo Wolverine foi conversar com Elisabeth Bradock, a Psylocke.

-Vou sentir saudade de você, gata. Por que não fica nos X-men?

-A Europa também precisa de campeões, os X-men fazem um bom trabalho nos EUA, eu tenho que fazer o mesmo no meu continente.

Os dois então se beijaram na boca, estavam se despedindo. Em outro canto do jardim, Tempestade tenta convencer Noturno a ficar.

-Kurt, você já trabalhou com a gente no passado, não quer voltar a fazer parte da equipe?

-O período que fiquei nos X-men foi ótimo, mas creio que o meu lugar é com o Excalibur, sinto muito.

Os mutantes dos outros institutos foram para os seus respectivos jatos e com um único acenar de mãos de Sasquatch, todos foram embora. Amigos muito especiais, que agora, voltam para as suas casas. Enquanto isso, no centro de Nova York, Cassandra Nova Xavier vê os escombros do seu exercito de sentinelas, com lagrimas nos olhos ela percebe que o seu trabalho foi por água abaixo.

-Esses mutantes vão pagar, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faço!

Ela se aproximou de um dos gigantes tombados e percebeu que, apesar de estar destruído, ele ainda estava ativo.

-Procurar e destruir, procurar e destruir.

-Calma, meus filhos, ainda vou recuperar vocês.

Egito, Ozymandias abre o caixão de Apocalipse revelando o seu mestre, que já estava completamente curado da invasão mental provocada por Charles.

-Esses X-men me impressionaram, mas não se engane. O golpe que me incapacitou não vai funcionar novamente.

-O que deseja fazer agora, mestre?

-O de sempre, achar um meio de destruir os fracos!

De volta à Nova York, Magneto e Mística estão escondidos nos esgotos.

-Por que estamos aqui, Eric? Esse lugar é nojento.

-Há uma coisa que descobri meses atrás nesses esgotos, gostaria de compartilhar com você.

-O que é isso?

No fim do corredor, apareceram vários mutantes, a maioria com uma aparência bastante singular.

-Raven, esse é o exército que formarei para destruir com os humanos. Apresento-lhe os Morlocks.


End file.
